I'm not wearing the Dress!
by sasuxxnaruxxluverxx
Summary: Over the years Sasuke has finaly come to terms and has relised that he is madly in love with Naruto, hopfully slapping that ring on his finger will show the blonde how much he does love him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok so this is my second story of SasuxNaru that I have made, and probably my last due to the fact that I have spaced my self from **_**Naruto**_**. I will soon be making **_**Bleach**_** fan fic's so yeah… I hope, due to the fact that this is my last one, that it will be amazing! **

**So tell me all your comments and or complaints about this story and hopefully to come my new story's. So with out further a due here is my new SasuxNaru fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'M NOT WEARING THE DRESS!**

Beep Beep Beep Be- "Damnit, morning already?" Naruto grouched, turning in the bed to face the love of his life, the wet to his dreams, Sasuke. "Stop yelling… it's too early," Sasuke said clutching the blond closer to his already naked body. "Sorry," Naruto said holding on tighter to the man he said he would give anything for.

"Come on, time to wake up, I'm sorry but we have to go, my editor is going to kill me if I don't get a move on this next chapter," Naruto said slipping his fingers down the pale man's side to caress his beautiful skin.

Sasuke turned over to face the man lying next to him. "Naruto… how do you expect me to get out of bed with you touching me like that?"

That voice sent shivers down the tanner boy's body, heightening the sense of touch. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands moving to bring them closer to each other in a sweet embrace.

Sasuke lowered his mouth to the crease of Naruto's neck and started kissing at the already bruised flesh, causing the blond to tremble at the touch and then slowly relax to the feeling.

Sasuke smiled at the reaction, "You know, Naruto, I can take the day off, for one day at the expense of pleasuring you all day…"

Sasuke then began to lick and nip at the blond's ear, causing said blond to moan in to the touch, Naruto then started to wiggle, giving Sasuke a better look at his lover.

Sasuke looked over the man beneath him as he lay there helplessly naked, covered in bruises and bite marks from last night.

'Maybe I was a little to rough last night…' thought Sasuke; he then began caressing at the bruising marks, causing Naruto to shiver slightly under him in pain.

"Naruto, my love, did I hurt you last night?" Sasuke asked, leaning down on top of his lover, so that he could see the blonde's beautiful, deep blue eyes.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "No, well you were a little, but it's ok, I understand with you being under the stress at work and-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, looking deeply into the Naruto's eyes with a sad expression on his face.

"Naruto you need to tell me when I'm hurting you, I don't like hurting you…" Sasuke said leaning down to capture those beautiful pink lips.

"You'll tell me next time, yes?" Sasuke asked, breaking away from the kiss looking into the younger's eyes.

"Yeah, I promise, now shut up and kiss me asshole," Naruto commanded with a smile on his face.

Sasuke leaned into the kiss, pushing tenderly onto the other; he licked the other man's lips asking for entrance.

Sasuke could taste the wonderfulness that was the man before him, he tasted of ramen and something else that he could never identify and just called it Naruto.

"Mmmmm… Sasu- Sasuke you- you have to- st-stop you have to- oh god!" Naruto trembled trying to get the man to stop ravaging his body, but of course if he couldn't stop him the first time why try again.

Naruto could never stop Sasuke in one of his 'Let me fuck you because there is nothing you can do or say about it' moods, and why should he? If his lover wanted to pleasure him, then who was Naruto to stop the hottest thing he could ever think of, from stopping the greatest sex with the most amazing man in his life.

Sasuke's phone then started to ring, interrupting what was supposed to be their usual morning sex.

"A little less conversation, a little more action babe, all this aggravation-"

"What the hell Itachi! What do you want, and what have I told you about changing my ringtones while I'm busy?" yelled a very irritated Sasuke.

Itachi just smiled into the phone as his younger brother complained about the interruption.

"Now, now, little brother what am I supposed to do with myself when you're in a meeting and you leave your phone on your desk while you're away?" Itachi asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Oh, I don't know, Brother, how about sit there and wait patiently or go away and not fuck with my phone!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance.

"Righhhhhhttttttt," said the older Uchiha in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke just let a heavy sigh escape his lips and looked to Naruto, an apologetic look in his eyes.

Naruto then moved from under Sasuke and got off the bed, going to collect clothes for the shower. Naruto knew well enough that once Sasuke was on the phone with Itachi it was better to just move on to other things due to the fact that Sasuke would not participate in anything while on the phone with his older brother.

Naruto turned before going to the shower and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

Sasuke watched him go but was interrupted by the yelling from the phone.

"What were you saying? I was being distracted by Naruto, whom I should be fucking right now instead of talking to you" said Sasuke bitterly.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Ah that's right, what's the matter little brother, don't like it when I mess with your morning sex?"

"You always do, so I'm not really surprised any more just more questioning as to why you still do it!" Sasuke replied.

"Well you should know that the answer by now is that I just love fucking with the both of you, and getting my little Ototo very pissed," Itachi laughed through the phone.

Sasuke smirked through the phone; he truly loved his brother very much and would do anything for the man. Itachi was always there for Sasuke when they where growing up, because their father wasn't usually around since he was running the business. When their father was around though, he mostly paid close attention to Itachi due to the fact that Itachi was to take over the company soon; but when it came to Sasuke their father wouldn't pay as much attention. Itachi would try as much as he could to make up for his father's love toward Sasuke, hopefully filling the void in some way. Even as the years went on Sasuke's father would just give a simple nod to the good grades that he got or the awards that the younger sibling got, never a good job or a simple shoulder squeeze came to the Sasuke. Itachi, though, made up for it all by telling Sasuke he did a great job or playing with Sasuke when he was younger.

Sasuke's thoughts where brought back by Itachi yelling on the phone, "Oh, tell my little Naru-chan that I said hello and ask if he's gotten over the pain from the sex."

Itachi then when into another fit of laughter.

Sasuke just thought back to all the bruises that where from last nights activity's. 'I really need to be gentler with him, he may heal easily, but that doesn't give me the right to hurt him so much….even if he does like it,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh trust- Wait what do you mean YOUR NARU-CHAN!" Yelled Sasuke into the phone.

Sasuke then heard some more snickering through the phone.

On the other line Itachi heard movement through the phone. "Sasuke, what are you-"

"Shut up," whispered Sasuke though the phone.

Sasuke opened the door slowly to the bathroom and slipped in before Naruto could feel the coldness coming from outside the bathroom, and jumped onto the large marble sink.

Naruto turned off the water as he was singing "So Fierce" and went to reach for a towel. As he was trying to pull it to himself he looked and saw Sasuke sitting on the sink with his hand holding the towel while his other hand pulled the curtain all the way back to reveal a very naked Naruto, still soaking wet.

Itachi, after waiting a full 30 seconds, heard the yelling and screaming of the blonde man on the other line.

"SASU-TEME! YOU PERVERT! GIVE ME THE TOWEL I'M FREEZING!" Yelled Naruto, trying to get the towel from the dark haired man.

"Oh come on, Naruto, I've seen you naked in more ways then one," laughed Sasuke.

Itachi was now laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides to try to soothe the pain from laughing so hard, 'I was wrong, its way more fun to make Naruto mad then Sasuke,' thought Itachi.

Naruto was then pulled from the shower to the floor; Sasuke started kissing at Naruto's skin, already pink from being so embarrassed. Naruto tried topping Sasuke, but they just ended up rolling around on the cold hard floor of the bathroom.

"Sasuke I have to be going now, but hurry up and get to the office, father is coming in today so don't be late. So Naruto, you actually have to have him come to work," said Itachi through the long forgotten phone on the counter of the sink.

"Wait! What!" yelled Sasuke, turning away from Naruto, who was still struggling to get loose from Sasuke's hold on his wrists.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with worry in his eyes, something that Naruto could not understand, Naruto just didn't understand why Sasuke would have that look on his face all over him having to see his father.

"Damn it! He's not supposed to be coming back for at least a couple more months, shit," Sasuke grumbled, getting up off of the blonde who was pinned down and walking out of the bathroom to the closet.

Naruto, after wrapping himself in the towel that was left on the ground, went to the closet to see what was wrong.

"Sasuke, what's the matter with your father coming into town to talk? I mean he's an alright guy once you get the stick out of his ass," Naruto tried to joke, smirking.

Sasuke did not even hear him. Going through Sasuke's head at that moment was how he should have called his father sooner so he wouldn't have to tell him the news face to face, 'That was what I was counting on, but I should have expected something like this from father.'

Sasuke then felt arms wrapping around his waist in a comforting motion,

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, umm, nothing's wrong with him coming, it's just I wasn't expecting him to come and see us for a while." Sasuke finally answered, turning around in Naruto's arms and holding him close in a tight hug for re-assurance.

"Really, my love, everything is fine," Sasuke said. He then placed a quick kiss on the shorter man's lips. Naruto released him so that he could continue changing.

Naruto watched as Sasuke got dressed for work, wondering what had been making him act so strangely for the past couple of weeks. Naruto had noticed that whenever he would ask about the strange behavior Sasuke would simply shrug his shoulders and in his calmest voice answer, "Oh its nothing, I'm just a little stressed from work." And that would be the end of the conversation.

A week ago Naruto went to meet Sasuke at work for lunch and he was not there, and when he asked the man, later at home, he said that he was a meeting with a client for lunch because they had to go over something for the next court date.

Now for the past couple of days Naruto couldn't really talk to Sasuke because he either said he was really wrapped up in some case he had or he would just be distracted by his thoughts.

'Maybe he's just getting tired of having me around… maybe he doesn't love me anymore… what if he's found someone else! He's probably off with some other person because they make him happier than I do!' Naruto thought, his head tilted down with his blonde bangs covering his watering blue eyes.

Sasuke stopped buttoning his shirt, as he heard the sniffles coming from the blonde behind him. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped him in his arms and started kissing him with so much force, not caring if his or Naruto's lips turned blue.

Sasuke then broke the kiss and looked into those deep blue eyes, he could get lost in those eyes if he looked long enough. Those eyes that he loved so much and would do anything to make sure that a tear drop would never even think of touching them, and they were the most beautiful things he could ever hope to see.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know what you're thinking, and you better stop that right now. I love you always and forever. I would go to and from the depths of hell itself to do anything that needed to be done to have you in my life. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever get me to walk away from you, do you understand?" Sasuke said with the most serious tone and face Naruto had ever seen.

"Y-yes" Naruto replied, hiccupping.

"Good," said Sasuke as he kissed the blonde man again. They stood there for a good minute just holding and kissing each other.

Naruto finally let go of Sasuke and looked into his deep dark eyes that would only show emotion for him, and smiled. Naruto looked down, still in the embrace of the dark haired man before him, and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Sasuke, I love you too, very much and I wouldn't ever want to lose you either," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke just looked down at the man and smiled a smile that was just for him and no one else. "I know…" said Sasuke in a sweet voice.

Naruto finally pushed away from Sasuke and went to go make breakfast. 'I don't know what I was thinking, of course he loves me, and he'll always love me, like I will always love him no matter what,' Naruto mused happily.

Sasuke, still trying to finish getting dressed, turned to grab a pair of pants, but not before turning and taking one last look at Naruto, the man then noticed that the blonde was still covered in only a towel.

"Naru, dear you need to get dressed or would you rather me just take you right here and now on floor?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind Naruto, who stood in the middle of the hallway, knowing full well the man now caressing his back and kissing the back of his neck would do it. He turned around and looked at Sasuke's eyes and saw the hunger for him that would stay until the end of time.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck; pushed up on his toes and kissed Sasuke with so much force it actually had Sasuke up against the wall. Before Sasuke could get the upper hand in the dominance war going on in their mouths, Naruto broke away and ran to the bed room,

"Wait… Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, bewildered. Moments later out popped Naruto in one of Sasuke's white button down shirts and a pair of boxers with little smiley face's all over them.

Sasuke couldn't look away from the man before him. _What, is he asking for it or something! I mean I'll give it to him gladly, but damn!_ thought Sasuke, trying to shake away the dirty thoughts that where running through his mind, all of the very un-holy things he would do to his lover right now.

"What is it Sasu? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked in what he probably thought was just a regular, questioning voice, but to Sasuke it was just screaming 'Fuck me now!'

Sasuke pinned Naruto's back to the wall, and then moved his body so that his face was right next to Naruto's ear, and his whole body was covering Naruto's so that he couldn't move. He began licking, and nibbling on the blonde man's ear, feeling Naruto shake with pleasure beneath him.

"Sa-sasu-Sasuke…. Mmmmm… No you-you ca-n't do this ri-right now… Oh God…mmmm yes Sasu-"

"Now, now, little brother."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations for just a moment to give the deadliest of glares to his brother, who was now standing in their house.

"Itachi, leave, I'll be at the office in a bit, I have something that needs to be finished," Sasuke growled impatiently, turning back to continue what he had started, not even caring if his brother stayed to watch.

"Sasuke come on, you can fuck little Naru-chan later, father will be getting off his flight and start heading to the company any moment," said Itachi.

Itachi, not even noticing the death glare that was coming from Naruto, was still just looking at his nails like he wasn't just in the middle of witnessing his brother ear fuck the blonde boy that was also like a brother to him.

Sasuke, sighing as he finally realized that his older brother really wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, turned to Naruto who just gave a little smile and kissed him quickly on the lips in understanding.

"Alright I'll just see you later then. Remember, don't be late for dinner tonight, ok? Your family and mine are coming and you can't be late, I don't care what client it is, family comes first understand?" Naruto threatened, his eyes narrowing to get the point across.

"Yes, yes, I understand, I'll be there," Sasuke promised him. He leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, finally releasing him. Naruto turned to go to the kitchen, but not before giving Itachi a smile of 'hello' and a pat on the shoulder in passing.

Itachi looked from Naruto passing up to Sasuke with a slight smirk, "Ha ha, now little brother you know I don't like to get in the middle of you and your business, but I knew you would never leave, you have to understand," Itachi reasoned with a solemn face.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, burning a hole in his face with his eyes, "Itachi, I love you, and you know I do, but never interfere with me and Naruto, ok?" Sasuke warned, walking past Itachi over to the door. Sasuke then looked over to Naruto, in the kitchen, making him self a plate of food with a small smile.

Naruto, looked up to see Sasuke at the door. "You be good, ok? Tell your father I said hello?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke smiled back and nodded his head,

"Yes, I'll see you later on tonight," Sasuke said

Itachi caught the look that was in his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke loved Naruto so much and it made the older man wonder if that look that Sasuke had in his eyes was the look that he has whenever Itachi would look at Deidara. Itachi loved that crazy woman so much, Itachi would do anything for her and she knew it. Itachi met her because of Naruto, if not for him, Itachi would never had found the woman who now had his children and completed him in every way.

"Ready to go brother?" Sasuke asked, throwing Itachi out of his reverie,

"Yes, yes, let's go." Itachi replied, following Sasuke out the door, down the flight of stairs, and out of the little apartment that held the young boy who would be an Uchiha very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? Good? Ok? Better then horrible? Grr just tell me what you think! My plan was for it to be a bit longer but my beta is a lazy whore who didn't want to edit it all so yeah this is all you get cuz of my whore… so sorry. But I will be trying to hurry with the next chapter so hope you all like it and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**REVIEW! K thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello everyone! I want to say thanks so much to all the people that reviewed, added and so on to my story! You all are amazing! Special thanks go to: **YaoiFanaticGirl**, and** JSinuYasha. **I love you both because you guys were the first to review my story the night I put it up!**

**I would also like to tell everyone I am very sorry about this chapter, its all flashback, it's because I left my book at school, and it was winter vacation, and the book has all of the chapters in them so yeah… I suck… I know lol. **

**Anyways on with chapter 2 of my supper amazing fan fic!**

CHAPTER 2

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto is also bringing a friend to dinner; try not to kill her ok? She may be annoying at first but give her time she might just grow on you," Sasuke said.

Itachi lit up another cigarette, breathing in the nicotine air; he looked to his younger brother across from him on the couch. "Sasuke, why should I give a dam about some little girl? If anything I'll just brush her off the whole time," Itachi replied disinterestedly, blowing out the smoke, causing the room to become filled with the sickening smell.

"I'm just making sure you don't kill her two minutes into the dinner," Sasuke said, a slight smirk coming to his features.

Itachi took another drag off his cigarette. He began to chuckle at Sasuke's comment. So Itachi couldn't stand some people, who can really stand everyone in this world? So he makes some death threats here and there, some people just can't take the presence of unintelligible people.

_So sue me, _he thought.

"How's this; I won't kill her only if she doesn't annoy the hell out of me, how's that?" Itachi questioned, taking another hit off of his cancer stick.

Sasuke just sighed in defeat; there was just no way to make the older man see to the ways of being kind to most people.

"Very well Itachi, we'll do it your way."

Sasuke then stood from the couch and walked to the door,

"I'll see you at dinner. Don't forget it's at 7 ok?" Explained Sasuke in a bored voice.

"I know Ototo-chan." Smirked Itachi, Sasuke just glared at the man.

"Oh Itachi… if you were not related to me I would kill you." Sasuke then opened the door to leave, but not before hearing the slight murmur,

"You could try, god knows only you would really give a dam."

Sasuke then after hearing this took one last look to his Oniisama, knowing that he had to make sure this planed dinner tonight would work… for both of the Uchiha's sakes. Sasuke then walked down the stairs of the very nice apartment where Itachi stayed, to his car. As he pulled out of the complex all he could think about was how for the past couple of months Itachi has been feeling so down and depressed lately. Naruto had seen it as well, and had become sad thinking about how Itachi felt so sad and alone. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing Naruto sad and felt terrible for Itachi as well, that's how one day Naruto came up with one of his crazy ideas.

**XXX**

"Itachi just needs some one in his life!"

Sasuke looked up at the man from the couch in confusion.

"Naruto what are you talking about, Itachi doesn't need someone he's always been alone he hates people." Explained Sasuke, "I mean he's never really cared for people in a loving way, except for our family and you of course."

Naruto smiled at how Itachi cared for him like he was family already, even though Sasuke and Naruto have only been dating for almost a year.

"So what? I mean that a great thing to care for your family, but at the same time don't you think he deserves some one to care for more then just regular family love? Ya know like the way I love and care for you, and would do anything to make sure a smile was always on your face." Naruto said, sitting on the younger Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, he loved those eyes, so deep and blue. You could feel every thing the blonde was feeling when looking into those eyes, they were just so open and beautiful. Naruto moved in closer to Sasuke till their foreheads touched, he then moved his arm around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke tilted his head up till their lips touched in a sweet and loving kiss.

The kiss they shared was passion and love all in one, one showing how he would never want to lose the other, the second telling how he trusted the other with their whole heart and soul. Sasuke broke the kiss, only to bring Naruto in a tight embrace, "Naruto I love you so much…"

Naruto smiled into the crease of Sasuke's neck, so happy and glad he had someone who he could trust with anything and everything.

"So then we will help 'tachi?" asked Naruto, still holding onto Sasuke.

Naruto felt Sasuke chuckle, as it rippled throughout his whole body, feeling Sasuke's finger tips across his skin, shuddering to the so familiar touch. "Yes dobe, we'll help him." Sasuke said smiling.

"Thank you…" Said Naruto smiling, he then felt him self being lifted and held on for fear of falling to the floor. "Baka! What are you doing I could have fallen!" yelled Naruto, losing his grip a little. Sasuke was strong from being able to work out whenever he could, and Naruto knew Sasuke would never drop him. On purpose anyway…

"I don't like having to deal with my brother more then I have to so you owe me big." Explained Sasuke taking the blonde to the bed room, but not before going in to the hall closet, and pulling out a box that said 'If your even touching this box you know you did something stupid' in big black lettering.

"B-but Sasu- its a-ll for helping your brother!" Stuttered Naruto, who was still in the arms of his lover, who was now moving to the bed room.

"Oh I know my love, but you see your making me see him more then I ever want to and that's in line for some punishment." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto on to the bed,"Now my little Naru-chan. Get Into This Now."

And with that somewhere across town Sakura dropped her plate of noodles, swearing she heard her blonde haired friend scream something along the lines of 'Pervert-Teme'.

"I really need to stop with the late night snacks." Sakura said while picking up the broken pieces of the bowl that once held her noodley goodness.

**XXX**

Sasuke shook himself out of the memory of that day, it most likely wouldn't be a great idea to come home with a hard on, Naruto would flip.

Sasuke then turned off his car, smiling to himself as he got out of the car, wondering how the dinner would go, wondering if Itachi might even like Deidara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running up to Sasuke and kissing him at the door.

Sasuke just smiled into the kiss, making the kiss more passionate then intended by turning so Naruto would be up agents the wall. It's not his fault that he loved the taste of the blonde, he was just to tempting to pass up a good taste of the blonde.

They finally broke apart for some much needed air; Naruto looked up to stare into the taller man's eyes, loving how he could get lost in those very dark and beautiful eyes. Naruto then smiled and walked back to their bedroom, getting ready for the dinner tonight, Sasuke following close behind.

"So did you talk to Itachi? Is he going to come for dinner?" Naruto asked, while trying to find a nice dress shirt for tonight.

"Yeah, I got him to say yes, and I'm glad too."

Sasuke then went into the bathroom to make sure he still looked presentable for tonight's dinner. The man always dressed nice for any occasion, just incase he was to meet a new client or just go to a nice dinner like tonight.

Naruto walked into the spacious bathroom as well with a questioning look to his face as he was buttoning his white shirt up.

"Why? Did he look depressed again?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a worried expression, hoping that wasn't the case. The blonde always had a knack for worrying about everyone else in the world; he just wanted everyone to be happy and never have a moment that someone wished they could just be rid of this world. That's just how Naruto was; he was too kind for his own good.

Sasuke stopped looking at him self, and turned to Naruto, a smile frown came to his lips as he saw how Naruto looked so worried,

"Naruto," Sasuke started, moving his hands up to the blonde's cheeks and caressing them softly, "Itachi is going to be just fine remember, We are going to have him fall so deeply in love with Dei that he'll never have a moment to be depressed again, okay?"

Naruto began to smile to the touch, looking up to Sasuke, and nodding his head in agreement,

"You're right; Dei will charm the hell out of him!"

"Yep, now hurry up and finish getting dressed, we got about an hour and a half left and all you've got on is a shirt, we still have to go tell Dei where we are going to meet."

Sasuke then released the man, so that he may go get dressed, but not before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead and his lips. Sasuke turned back to the mirror, looking at him self one more time, and walked out to go and see if he could get the blonde to take the clothes off instead of on. What? Like he's not going to try to molest his boyfriend while he was only have clothed. Ha like he would ever pass up the chance!

**XXX**

"Itachi, this is Deidara," Sasuke said motioning to the older blonde, "Deidara, my older brother, Itachi."

Itachi stared at the man before him with a blank face, uncaring, you could say. And that's how he felt; there was nothing that Itachi could find that he really could say he cared for about the man. This Deidara person was tall, at least an inch shorter then Itachi himself, the man had long blonde hair, down to his hips, but Itachi couldn't tell for sure due to the man having it in a pony tail. The man wasn't ugly, he was pretty for a man actually, and he almost from a long distance could pass for a girl.

_Why the hell did Sasuke tell me this man was a girl? Did he possibly forget that this Deidara person was a boy, because he looks like such a girl? _Itachi thought as he sat down at the table after being introduced to the blonde.

"So Deidara, what have you been working on lately?" Naruto asked, and then turned to Itachi, "Dei is an amazing artist."

"Oh Naruto, don't say that I'm not amazing, I just like to draw a little." Deidara said, looking from Naruto to Itachi with a soft smile.

Itachi looked at the man and finally noticed Deidara's eyes, they where beautiful, nothing he had ever seen before. They where a light blue almost a gray, if you could get close enough to the man they would be gray. Itachi was so caught up in his thoughts; he came back only to see Naruto waving a hand in his face.

"Hello? Itachi, you in there?"

Itachi turned to look at Naruto and gave him a little smirk, "Yes, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Brother if you where so tired you really didn't need to come." Sasuke stated plainly.

Itachi looked to his brother and smiled, "its fine Sasuke, I'm ok, promise."

The rest of the night was filled with the two blondes just talking about work, life, and anything else that would make sure the night wouldn't turn into just silence. While the two brothers's just lessened and watched in amazement on how much the two could talk.

"So Itachi-kun, why isn't your girlfriend here to join us?" asked Deidara, staring at the man in question.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked to each other in worry, "Oh D-dei, you see-"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Itachi said, looking to Deidara with a blank expression, "I haven't had a relationship like that in years."

Sasuke looked at his older brother with sadness in his eyes, Naruto just looked down with a sadden expression, and Deidara looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I really just didn't have the time for something like that." Itachi said looking to Deidara with a fake smile worked in his face.

Deidara, then threw his hands on the table in rage, everyone looked up at the man, thinking he'd gone insane.

"What do you mean you didn't have the time? There is always time for love!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, worried things might get out of hand, they knew of Itachi's temper, but Deidara's could come out at a drop of a hat. They looked to Itachi, only to see him smiling at the outburst, as if the comment was made to be humorous.

"Then you know nothing about the real world, and how it does not work around something trivial as a relationship, especially, when someone works in a business, such as mine." Itachi sipped his wine as he said this, a slight smirk playing on his lips, as he was getting the blonde railed up.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, as he elbowed his brother in a warning. Itachi then turned to look at his brother, with an amused look, only to see Sasuke shake his head. Itachi put down his glass, and turned to look back at Deidara who was now fuming with anger at the comment. Naruto put his hand on Deidara's shoulder, hoping to calm him down, but it was to no avail.

"So let me get this strait, your saying that you rather be alone for the rest of your life just working, instead of being with someone who you could talk too, and share everything with?" Deidara spoke, trying to keep his voice low, Still glaring at Itachi with clenched fists.

Itachi's face had finally fell into a deep frown, "Well, as much fun as it is getting battered at with useless questions I feel it may be time to take my leave." Itachi then rose from his seat, and started putting on his jacket.

"I-itachi, please don't go, we where going to go back to the house to have a drink or two, please stay." Naruto begged, beginning to get out of his seat.

"Phsh, please Naru, I bet he couldn't even handle his alcohol, due to the fact that he has _work_ to do." Deidara said, basically spiting the word 'work', when he said it, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke froze at the comment, both staring back and forth between Deidara, and Itachi, who was also frozen in his tracks at the blonde's comment. Itachi then turned to the man, with a smile to his face, "Really now? You don't think I can handle MY alcohol?" Itachi asked, his smile now turned into a smirk, " Then how's this," Itachi said walking over to Deidara, who had a worried look to his face trying to keep eye contact with the man who was not hovering over him, almost an inch from his face,

"I'll go back to the house with you all, and we'll see who can last the longest, and whoever does, will have the loser, which will be you of course, do what ever the winner, which is me," Itachi said, that smirk still in place, " wants for the whole day, no questions asked; Deal?" Itachi moved back to put out his hand, in a 'seal the deal' type of motion.

Deidara looked at the man's face, then to the two men who where just watching, one's mouth was open in awe, the other a bored expression, then back to the hand.

"Well? How about it?" Asked Itachi in his business voice.

Deidara then unclenched his hand he had been holding, and grabbed onto the older man's hand, "Yeah, you got a Deal, hope your ready to lose." Deidara said shaking Itachi's hand with determination on his face.

Itachi then pulled the man's hand, and brought him out of his seat only to bring them inches between each other's face.

Itachi chuckled, "I never lose." He then let go of the other man, and turned to his brother and boyfriend, " I'll meet you two at the house," he then turned back to the blonde before him, " Don't be long now." He then turned and walked to his car and drove off.

"You truly are a fool Dei," Sasuke spoke, getting up from his seat while putting down some money for the tab, "You don't know what you just got your self into." Sasuke spoke putting on his jacket and helping Naruto put his on.

"I mean really Dei, I thought you where smarter then that!" Naruto yelled as he put his arm's into his jacket.

"What do you mean? I can beat Itachi at drinking! Naruto you've seen how I drink, come on." Deidara said looking at Naruto as he was led to the car by Sasuke. Deidara then caught up with them, and got in the car.

"Deidara," Spoke Naruto in a serious voice, turing around in his seat to look at the man, "you remember my grandmother? You know Tsunadi," Naruto asked looking in to the others eyes.

"Yeah I remember her, she was kind, a little crazy when I met her, but that was just from all the alcohol she drank," Deidara looked at Naruto with confusion, "you told me she had at least 3 whole bottles of sake that night, and she wasn't even started yet, right?"

Naruto shook his head in confirmation, he began to speak again, "she had 4 more bottles latter that night, and that was her limit." Sasuke just shook his head in awe, he remembered that woman, she was always drunk but you could never tell, it was a shocking site really.

"Dam, that's amazing! B-but I could do that no problem." Deidara said with a smile, "Naruto, what does this have to do with me being a so called 'Fool'."

Naruto's usual happy expression had been gone since the bet had gone official, this worried Deidara a little more then it should, because Naruto was always smiling, through anything, even if it was just one of his fake smiles.

"Deidara, Sasuke was right you are a fool, you know nothing of Uchiha Itachi, he is a man who has never lost anything." Naruto's face was now in a hard expression.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked. Naruto was about to speak when Sasuke irrupted him,

"My brother, has never lost anything, to this day, he has won at everything, how do you think he's become so successful?" Sasuke looked in the review reflection just smirking, a knowing look pass between his eyes, "We're almost there." Sasuke said looking back to the road.

"Deidara, what we're trying to say is that you've picked the wrong person to challenge, and what's worse is you had to pick the one thing that Itachi is really, really good at, and the sad part is that he doesn't even have to try." Naruto said, biting his lip.

"Bull shit you've seen me drink, you know I can beat him!" Deidara said confidently.

Naruto just turned back in his seat and looked at Sasuke, holding his hand. Sasuke could feel how worried the blonde was, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We're here." Sasuke said putting the car in park when he got into the drive way, "Hope your ready, because once you get out it's all you," Sasuke said turning to look at Deidara, who looked like he was ready to take down a monster.

Deidara just gave a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, lets just go."

The three got out of the car and walked up the stair's to the second floor where he would soon be faced with the hardest task of his life, defeating Uchiha Itachi.

**(15 shots of Tequila, 3 shots of Everclear, 5 bottles of sake, and 2 beers later…) **

"Alri't, pussy, I-i thi'k I'm winnin'" slured a very drunk Deidara.

It had been 4 hours since they had started drinking, and Deidara was completely hammered, and Itachi was not far behind.

"Fuck that! I- I hav' had just about eno'f of your, what's the word? Oh ye'h, Bull shit!" Itachi said trying not to fall on the floor where Deidara was already laying, trying to get up, but failing, Itachi crawled over to where Deidara was, hoping he wouldn't fall over in the process.

Itachi moved himself closer to the blonde so that he could rest his head on Deidara's shoulder; Deidara turned his head to stair at the older man. Deidara took this moment to look at Itachi, he noticed how dark the man's eyes where, and how if they where any blacker anyone would think he was blind. Deidara also noticed how much he looked like Sasuke, there skin was pail white, and looked as if any blemish would be frightened to ever even think of touching there skin.

Itachi looked at Deidara, only to see how intently the blonde was staring at him. He saw how the blonde had a slight red tint on his cheeks, wondering what he was thinking of that made them that color, or perhaps it was just the amount of alcohol they had been drinking to make them that rosy red.

Itachi sat up straighter to look at Deidara, who still kept his eyes on Itachi, seeing how beautiful the man really was.

"Deidara… your looking very sleepy." Itachi slured, lacing his finger through the blondes hair.

"Not eve-"

Deidara was cut off by Itachi kissing him, their lips met, and when they did, it felt as if they were made for each other. Deidara raped his arms around Itachi's neck and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth.

Things on the table where knocked over from their "fun", and in the other room Naruto and Sasuke were laying in each others arms. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and just smiled, Naruto leaned up and kissed him, and laied back down.

"See I told you they would like each other." Naruto said while hugging Sasuke close to him.

"Yes, yes, I can hear." Sasuke said while laughing. He then leaned down and kissed him before leaning in the blondes ear and whispering, "Thank you Naruto, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

They fell asleep in each others arms, both happy that they could make Itachi happy in the end.

**XXX**

After that night Itachi and Deidara decided that they really did like each other, three rounds of crazy sex can do that to people. They have been together for five years, married for two, and have been parents for three years. And they couldn't be happier.

**END!**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter to some extent, next chapter will get back on track. What does Sasuke's father have to say? What will happen when they get to dinner? Who took the last cookie from the cookie jar! Oh wait that last one was my bad it was me **** oh well hehe. Anyways hope too see you all again, and remember reviews make my fingers write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I am so happy with all the people who went and took the time to review my story, I love you all! I love you all so much that I now give you the next chapter to my story, please enjoy!**

**Warnings: I don't own anything that has to do with 'Naruto', if I did there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi! Lol**

**Chapter 3!**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _

Those where the only words that could describe how Sasuke was feeling as he sat in his chair waiting for his father to walk threw that door.

"Sasuke you really need to calm your self, you keep glairing at that door it will break in half." Itachi said sitting on the couch across from the desk that was occupying the angry man.

Sasuke turned his glair from the door to Itachi, who only looked amused at his brother's worry. "Itachi, did he say anything as to why he was coming over here?" Sasuke asked trying to calm his temper.

Itachi dropped the smile and looked to Sasuke seriously, "He told me nothing, just that he wanted to see how we where doing." Sasuke nodded his head and turned to look out the window.

_This is crazy; I shouldn't care what he has to say. I feel like a child, not a 23 year old man who owns one the biggest law firms in Tokyo. I just want to go home and be with Naruto, not here having to worry about being yelled at by a man I barely ever see._

Sasuke looked over to Itachi wondering if his brother was ever nervous around their father, if he was, he never showed it.

"Itachi…" Itachi looked over to Sasuke in question. Sasuke just looked at him for a second before lowering his head.

"Thank you, for being here for me."

Before Itachi could respond, Ino, Sasuke's secretary, and long time friend, knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"Yes Ino?" asked Sasuke lifting his head.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Sasuke

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing and the security down stairs called to tell me your father just got in the building." Ino said walking over to Sasuke desk looking back and forth between the two brothers'.

"We are fine, please tell us when our father is here," Itachi said.

"No need I'm already here," Fugaku said standing in the door way, "Would you mind if me and my son's talked in privet for a while." Fugaku said with a straight face.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Ino said, bowing to the older man, "Please excuse me." Ino said walking out of the room, leaving a father and his two sons' in complete silence.

Fugaku looked over to Sasuke and walk over to the desk as Sasuke stood, and nodded to him,

"Sasuke, look how big you have grown," Said Fugaku, as he gave his youngest son a hug. "Hello father, it's good to see you. I haven't seen or heard from you since last Christmas, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked calmly and with a blank face.

"Oh, well I don't know, why don't you tell me. I haven't seen both my boys in a very long time and then out of the blue your brother calls to tell me you wished to speak with me and that it was urgent. I couldn't not pay attention to my own son who needed me." Fugaku said, a slight smile coming to his face.

_What! Itachi!_ Sasuke looked over to his smirking brother just looking out the window, to the clouds, like he'd done nothing wrong. Acting like he couldn't feel Sasuke's eyes burning eyes on the back of his head.

_That jerk did this! Why? There is no reason I would need to speak with my father._

**(Short flash back!)**

"Itachi there is no way I can tell father about me wanting to marry Naruto, I don't even know where the man is, and honestly I don't care." Whispered Sasuke.

"Sasuke have you even tried to get in contact with him? Have you even picked up your phone to call him?" Whispered Itachi, worrying that if they talked to loudly Naruto might hear them from the shower.

"Don't worry about it I'll get it done I promise, okay?" Sasuke said turning back to the television.

_Liar…_ Thought an irritated Itachi. _I'll give him a week and if he doesn't then, I'll find him._

Itachi stood up, walking to the door, "Alright Sasuke, I'll give you a week, you don't find him then I will; you got me?" Itachi Said opening the door. Itachi only got a nod as he walked out of the apartment.

**(Back to present!)**

_That prick! I didn't think he'd really get off his lazy ass and do it!_

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and started to wave his hand to go along and tell him about the marriage.

Sasuke then looked from Itachi to his father, and tried to put on one of his most serious faces. He took a deep breath, "Well father, the reason _I _have asked Itachi to call you is, well, because of Naruto." Sasuke started, watching his father for a moment noting that his facial structure had not moved.

_Good so far,_ thought Sasuke as he continued, "You see, father, I have now been with him for almost two and a half years and I have come to know and love Naruto for who he is and what he believes in," Said Sasuke, still making sure his father didn't blow up in his face for what was about to be said.

"So that's why, father, for the past few weeks I've been going crazy because, well, father I am going to ask Naruto to marry me," Sasuke said, stepping back in fear about what his father might say or do after hearing this information.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke wondering why this could be so important, and why he looked so scared. Then it became clear that Sasuke just didn't understand. Fugaku smiled a little and gave a little chuckle. Sasuke looked from his father to Itachi, wondering if his father had gone mad from the information that had been told.

"Oh Sasuke my dear boy, it took you this long to want to marry the boy?" Asked Fugaku, Sasuke looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Father what-"

"You're Mother and I assumed you two where already married, and just didn't invite us. She was very saddened by that, foolish boy, making your mother worry for nothing." Said Fugaku, cutting Sasuke of mid-sentence.

Fugaku then went to sit next to Itachi still smiling from the notation that this is what the younger Uchiha was so worried about.

Sasuke just stood there for a moment, wondering how his father could take the news so calmly, and even give a chuckle, and smile about it.

"Wait, you thought Naruto and I were already married?" Sasuke asked, still trying to keep his composure. He then turned to look at Itachi who was laughing hysterically on the couch.

"Your mother, infact, got pretty angry, as angry as she could get at her son, for not being in or apart of her own son's marriage." Fugaku answered, as his son's mouth was at this point agape.

"Speaking of mother's, have you even asked Naruto's mother or father if you may marry their young son?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke relaxed a little and ran his fingers threw his hair to calm him self. "Wait, you're not mad that I'm not going to marry a woman and have her little baby's?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm not mad. I've gotten over the fact that you're not going to marry a woman; I'm just disappointed because I've wasted so much time looking for a wife for you since you were little. I've still got Itachi though." Fugaku said looking to his older son. He turned and smiled at Sasuke who looked back at his father in utter shock.

"So where were you planning on asking his parents for permission? And when were you planning on asking him?" Asked Fugaku.

Itachi got tired of just sitting there being ignored so he turned to his father. "Well I believe he is going to ask Naruto tonight, because that is when everyone is getting together, but Sasuke, I don't believe you have even asked Naruto's parents yet, have you?" Asked Itachi, crossing his legs, and looking to the boy in question.

Sasuke dropped his head in defeat, totally having forgotten to ask Naruto's parents. It's not that Naruto's mom and dad were bad, it was just that they were Uzumaki and all Uzumaki had a little crazy in them and Naruto's parents just gave Sasuke a bit of a headache.

For two reasons. One: Naruto's mom, Kushina, tries, every time he and Naruto were together for a visit at their house, to get pictures of him and Naruto in very intimate moments, and put them on the computer to send to her other family members and friends.

And reason number two: Naruto's dad, Minato, now he was actually pretty cool for a guy who liked to read the porn book, 'Ichi Ichi Paradise.', he was just like Sasuke's uncle, kakashi, with those damn books.

_Anyway that's why I've been kind of dreading to go over there, I mean, yeah, I've been over there before by myself with out Naruto for something or other but, it's just going to be really weird if I go over there and they say no, then I'll be all 'oh shit they're going to kill me!' and that just wont be good._ Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to his father and brother

"Well I have to go ask, if I'm not back in an hour call the cops," Sasuke said, walking over to open the door.

Fugaku and Itachi watched as Sasuke walked out the door, knowing the Uzumaki's very well, they knew either way the decision that was waiting for the young man would be a long and really crazy event.

**Ahhhh done! Well this may seem uneventful, due to the fact that this chapter was so short. -.- oh me so sorry.**

**Yeah I know I suck for not making this longer, but this chapter was originally for the first chapter (stupid beta..) **

**Well if you make lots of reviews I may just get to typing up the next one! So for now bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Yeah I didn't miss me either… T.T **

**But what I did miss is this story! So hopefully you all didn't give up on my story because I'm such a bad person and haven't given' it to you in for ever (hehe given it to you, hehe. Oh I'm perverted), but those of you who have stayed I thank you dearly. So now here it is chapter 4! **

**Warnings: This is a SasuxNaru which clearly states for swearing, love making, and a hot mess some where along the lines! So if you don't like it then GTFO! (Get the fuck out)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto. If I did you better know there would be some sweet love making between Sasuke and Naruto!**

**Summary: ****Over the years Sasuke has finally come to terms and has realized that he is madly in love with Naruto; hopefully slapping that ring on his finger will show the blonde how much he does love him.**

"Talking", _**"Flash backs"**_, and 'Inner thoughts'

_**Chapter four: The Meeting of a Lifetime.**_

So Sasuke really didn't think this "plan" out, then again how can you "think out" asking one of the Uzumaki's to have their son for the rest of this life. "Oh this is going to go really badly…" Sasuke said while sighing to himself.

As the young CEO made his way up the drive way of the Uzumaki mansion, he thought about his first time coming to meet Naruto's parents.

_**(Flash Back!)**_

"_**Really Sasuke you don't have to do this, they've already heard enough about you through, if not I, then the papers; there is no reason why you need to meet them." Naruto stuttered nervously.**_

_**Sasuke stopped half way out of the car thinking to himself for a moment about how Naruto's parents would react to seeing Naruto with another man. When Sasuke had told his parents, his mother was thrilled just for the fact that her youngest son had found someone he felt so comfortable with that he could bring the person home to meet the famous Uchiha family.**_

_**His father, on the other hand, had not reacted so enthusiastically and wore a hard, stern expression though the entire encounter; but none the less he had been accepting and open minded. Well momentarily.**_

"_**Sasuke? Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as Sasuke continued to stand with the car door open.**_

_**Sasuke watched as Naruto walked around the car over to where he stood with a blank face. "See you're not feeling well! We need to go home and –"Sasuke cut him off before he could freak out anymore than he already was, by leaning in and kissing him in the sweetest, most encouraging way.**_

"_**Naruto, please, I'm fine." The older man said, looking down at the younger with one of his half smirks, and dark eyes that could calm him in the scariest of times. "I'm more worried about you, Naruto," Sasuke said placing his hand on the others already rosy cheek.**_

"_**OH MY GOD! I think that's the fastest I've ever seen my son keep his mouth shut." Yelled Kushina from the door way of the beautiful home, while looking from Sasuke and Naruto to her husband. **_

"_**Well at least someone has him trained," Minato replied, a kind smile turning up the corners of the blonde mans mouth as he looked toward his son and lover.**_

_**Sasuke turned his head towards the voices, one sounding like a young teenager with no discipline, and the other a kind yet playful voice. Naruto turned to the voices, he then ran over to his parents, "Mother! Father!" Naruto said, a smile planted on his face.**_

"_**Naruto how have you been?" Kushina asked, raping her arms around her son in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.**_

"_**I've been just fine mother, and you?"**_

"_**Oh now there is no reason to worry about me I've been wonderful." Kushina said smiling. Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, yet he raised his eye brows in disbelief at her comment about not having to worry about her, she was his mother for goodness sake. **_

_**Naruto turned to his father and stretched out his hand. "How are you father?"**_

_**Naruto was taken aback when his father pulled him into a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Naruto" Minato replied. Naruto smelled the salty tears as they ran down his father's cheeks.**_

_**Sasuke couldn't believe all the emotions that were around these people. He never felt so out of place in his life.**_

_**Naruto pulled out of his father's arms and looked at how Sasuke was standing uncomfortably. He then smiled at him encouragingly. "Mother, Father, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he is very important to me, and I hope that you will love him as you love me." Naruto said never taking his eyes off of the Uchiha. **_

_**Minato and Kushina looked at their son in amazement, never had they seen such a loving and completely trusting look in Naruto's eyes, they knew from this day on that Naruto and Sasuke were destined to be together until the end of time.**_

_**(End Flashback!)**_

'_Oh how times have changed… no I lie, they haven't changed, now I just know what to expect from the Uzumaki's. Now look at me going to ask Minato and Kushina for Naruto's hand in marriage.' _Sasuke said with a serene look to his face.

Sasuke reached the top of the stairs and gave a sigh of relief. _'I don't see why all rich people have to have big ass houses and stairs that make you feel like you just ran a marathon.' _ Sasuke grumbled to himself looking from the door step to the end of the driveway which held his 2011 Camaro.

'_Good lord I haven't been here in a while I forgot how big it is, looking at it now it's probably a little smaller then my parent's house.'_ Sasuke looked about the outside of the house, caught in a thinking daze.

'_Well that's what you get when you own a multi-billion dollar hospital; and not just one, but one in every country.' _Thought Sasuke with a bored expression.

The outside of the house was decorated in an old Japanese style mansion, along with a traditional Japanese pond raping around the home. After taking one last glance at the house he remembered the point of why he was there, Sasuke turned toward the big oak doors and rang the bell.

Before his finger even had the chance to pull away, the door was opened by Kushina.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing here, dear? What did my stupid son do now?" Kushina asked in a deep, threatening voice, yet her smile betrayed her.

Sasuke broke out into a smile; Kushina always seemed to side with him every time Sasuke and Naruto would have a fight.

"No Kushina, nothing happened like that, I actually came here to talk to you and Minato about something very serious." Said Sasuke in a somewhat shaky voice.

Kushina could see the nervousness in his eyes, and the playful grin dropped from her face.

"Yes, dear, please come in and I'll get Minato," She said, letting Sasuke into the house and going to get her husband.

As Sasuke walked into the beautiful house, he could remember everything that was in the house from top to bottom from the last time he was there.

The inside of the house looked much of how you would expect a traditional Japanese house to look. Walking deeper into the house to reach the living room, he passed the kitchen which was filled with clean granite counter tops, and beautiful wooden cabinets.

"Naruto loved to cook in this kitchen when he was in high school." Minato commented, coming into the kitchen with his wife by his side.

"He still loves to cook, and always does – considering the fact that I can't cook for the life of me." Sasuke responded, averting his gaze from the older man, keeping his focus on the pattern in the counter top.

"So shall we go sit down?" Kushina asked, moving to the living room and pulling Minato with her.

Sasuke followed Kushina and Minato into the living room. The room was decorated lavishly with a plush, blood red couch facing a giant plasma screen TV. The couch was backed against monstrous picture windows that over look the entire wall, looking out on the lush green backyard and a deep blue, traditional Japanese pond.

As Sasuke sat down he looked to Kushina and Minato with what he hoped was an encouraging expression.

"Ok, you have us here now, what is it that you needed to talk to both of us about?" Minato asked.

All three of them sat in the large room waiting for Sasuke to begin. Sasuke was struggling to work up the nerve to spit the words out; he didn't even know how to begin and ask them for their son's hand. Sasuke looked down at the floor and avoided their gazes.

"Minato, Kushina, you know how much I love your son right?" Sasuke started in a strained voice. Sasuke really didn't like talking about his feelings with other people who weren't Naruto.

"Of course Sasuke, why do you ask?" Minato questioned, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Sasuke, we love both you and Naruto very much, but I swear to Kami if you tell me that you don't think my son is good enough for you anymore, I will kill you." Said Kushina with a smile, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Than- Wait! What! No I would never even dream about leaving him!" Sasuke yelled standing up, looking at them desperately. "I love him, I love him so much that's why I came down here." Sasuke asserted, calming down enough to sit again.

"Sasuke, before Kushina kills you, what is it that you wanted you tell us? And what does it have to do with Naruto?" Asked Minato in a kind and worried voice, holding on to his wife's shoulders, making sure she wouldn't jump up and kill the young boy sitting across from her.

'_This is it, don't look away like a scared child! You're an adult! You're about to take charge of your life!'_ Sasuke told himself, building up his nerve.

"Ok, Minato, Kushina, I know that you know that I love Naruto, and you also know I would do anything for him, even if that meant my life would be in danger; I wouldn't care," Said Sasuke, looking straight into their eyes. "I tell you this because I want to marry Naruto and I would like your blessings as his parents." Sasuke released the breath he forgot he was holding after the long explanation.

"Sasuke…" Kushina started.

"Please, I love him so much I could never stand the thought of living without him," Sasuke pleaded, trying to stay calm in his explanation.

Both Kushina and Minato looked at each other a gleam, or sparkle in both of their eyes indicating a secret conversation.

Suddenly Sasuke witnessed something he never thought he would have to from people like them.

The seriousness that came to both Minato and Kushina's faces as they looked at Sasuke could have scared the shit out of his father, and Sasuke's father was all about seriousness.

"You swear you love his as much as you say you do?" Spoke Minato in his most serious business voice.

"Ye-Yes," Sasuke stuttered.

"And no matter what, you'll never leave him or do anything to hurt him?" Kushina said in the most frightening voice anyone had ever heard.

"You know my family and I keep our word and never do anything without thinking things though." Said Sasuke trying to calm himself. "Plus my family would most likely kill me if I ever did that to him… they absolutely love Naruto and treat him as if he was already an Uchiha." Spoke Sasuke, his eyes gleaming as he thought about the love of his life being in his family.

As Sasuke sat thinking about Naruto, Minato and Kushina looked at each other and came to a joint agreement.

"Sasuke… sweetie?"

Sasuke came out of his reverie to look at his loves most precious people.

"Sasuke, we love you so much, because we know you would take care of Naruto of anything were to ever happen to us." Spoke Minato kindly.

"God forbid if anything were to happen to us." Kushina chimed in with her husband.

"We know if anything were to happen though, you would be the one we would want to take care of Naruto." Minato finished.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but smile at that. _'They trust me so much to make sure I take care of Naruto through anything… I loved him for so long its felt like a natural reaction to take care of him, I would do whatever I could in my power to make sure he was safe and cared for.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Minato got up off of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke then stood up thinking there was something that he might have said that didn't sound appealing, or, he thought, that because he hadn't said anything in the past minute or so, due to him thinking so hard. Sasuke was then torn out of his thoughts when Minato started to speak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I give you my permission and blessing to marry my son." Minato smiled, one very similar to Naruto's, after giving the younger Uchiha his blessing to marry his son.

"I do, as well." Said Kushina

"Thank you, thank you so much…" As Sasuke thanked them, he could feel tears come down his face as he cried tears of joy that he could finally marry the man he would be with for the rest of their lives.

As Sasuke bent his head, his bangs covering his watery eyes, he felt Kushina wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"You're going to be a great husband Sasuke…" whispered Kushina, loud enough for Sasuke's ears only.

Minato couldn't help but smile at the sight; he was so glad that finally someone was ready to marry Naruto, and anyone other than Sasuke just wouldn't fit.

Sasuke finally pulled apart from Kushina with a smile on his face.

"Now, when and where do you plan on telling Naruto?" asked Minato.

"Tonight at dinner in front of all the family." Spoke Sasuke, beginning to regain his usual composure.

"Good, good." Kushina said while bringing out the sake. Minato rolled his eyes in a loving way, while Sasuke just broke out into a little smile.

"Now let's drink to this momentous occasion!" Kushina grinned and passed a drink to both men.

"Sorry, Kushina I cant I actually should be getting-" Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone started ringing, "All I've ever wanted was to see ya smilin'-"

"Yes?" Said Sasuke as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Sasu, where are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke turned to look at Kushina and Minato, rose a finger up, hoping they wouldn't say anything. Both nodded their heads understanding that he needed a moment. Sasuke then bowed his head in thanks, as he took off to another room to continue the conversation.

"What do you mean, I'm at work right now?" Said Sasuke in a calm and collected voice.

"No you're not, because I'm in your office right now, alone, and I brought treats for you…" Naruto said as seductively as he could.

"Really? Well as tempting as that sounds I'm at a clients house right now, so I can't leave right now Dope," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I'm in your office completely naked, brought sweets that you'll only eat of they are off of me, and I've made everyone from this floor go on break. GET. OVER. HERE. NOW." Naruto yelled through the phone.

Sasuke looked around the corner and into the room that still held his soon to be in laws, making sure they couldn't hear nor tell what was being said, after seeing the older two sitting in each others arms, he turned back to the phone in his hand. I'm on my way, don't move or you'll never walk again." And closed the phone. He walked into the occupied room and turned to Minato and Kushina. "It seems I'm needed back at the office, immediately, it seems I have a very important meeting, so I will see you both at eight for dinner."

Sasuke then casually walked over to the door and tried to put his shoes on a fast as possible without seeming overly rude, Kushina followed to say her good byes.

"So, an important meeting huh?"

"Yep," Said Sasuke in a calm voice, thanking the Gods that he was wearing loose fitting pants. As soon as he got off the phone with Naruto he couldn't stop thinking about how the blond looked in his office, on his desk, completely naked…

'_No No No, I need to calm down, Uchiha's do not walk around sporting a boner! It's not happening!'_

"Well I guess we'll see you and Naruto tonight then, I have a lot of work to do so good luck with your meeting." Minato said as he walked away.

Kushina turned back to look at Sasuke. "So Naruto's waiting for you in your office naked?" she asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke's back stiffened, then relaxed. "Yep."

"Good, good. I swear he's just like me, but look's the spitting image of his father." Kushina said.

Kushina and Sasuke liked each other right off the bat, so to be open like this around each other was normal.

They connected so well because both of them fell in love with complete fools. They knew both Naruto and Minato could be a bit too air headed, but there would be times when Kushina and Sasuke really wondered what went through their minds.

For instance when they all went on a vacation one year to America, Sasuke and Kushina told the blonds to meet them at dinner, and not to be late. Sasuke and Kushina ended up having to go and bail Minato and Naruto out of jail for starting a fight with a officer, apparently the officer saw that the blonds were Japanese, and thought he was greeting them by trying to say hello in Japanese. The officer ended up actually saying something quite rude, which then had Naruto screaming at the young officer, and Minato kicking the officer in the leg. When Kushina and Sasuke finally told the blonds that the officer didn't truly mean to offend them, Naruto and Minato ended up apologizing to the man, and paid for his medical bills.

Needless to say, after that day, Kushina and Sasuke never let the two go anywhere near a man or woman in a officer uniform again.

"He is, but you and Minato gave him a wonderful heart…" Sasuke said as he embraced his soon to be mother in-law.

Kushina smiled back at the boy and squeezed his shoulders as a sign of encouragement. "Alright, get going and give my son a good time!" Encouraged Kushina.

Sasuke smiled as he shook his head and said his good byes.

Just as he was about to leave out the door, he turned around to the still smiling Kushina. The business man then pulled the small video camera out of his jacket pocket and handed it back to the red headed women.

"Come on now Kushina, your going to have to do better then that, I'm not Naruto…" Sasuke said placing the tiny cam corder back in her hand.

"Hey, I knew you would expect something greater from me, so I thought something smaller might do the trick." Smiled Kushina,

"It almost worked last time…" Sasuke grumbled,

"Ya know it's sad when you have to strip search one of your loved ones before you can do them, because their mother is obsessed with their son having a boyfriend." Said Sasuke in an unapproving voice.

"Oh, you know you love it." Kushina replied while crossing her arms.

Sasuke chuckled a little at the familiar motion, "Good bye, Kushina."

Sasuke then walked down the steps to his car and drove to his office. _'Good lord that woman is crazy. For once I would like to leave there without searching Naruto and myself for cameras!'_ Sasuke yelled to himself.

Thinking of that blond had Sasuke remembering that Naruto was in his office right now, possibly naked. As soon as the thought passed through his mind he pressed on the gas, forcing the car to really show what it was made of.

Sasuke got to the office faster than expected, he parked the car and got to the elevators, begging the box to go faster. Once he reached his floor, no one was on the normally busy floor, not that he was really looking to make sure.

Before going into his office room, he looked around and threatened, "If anyone is on this floor, they must leave immediately, and if I find out you were here, you will be fired on the spot."

After taking one last glance at two or three people leaving, Sasuke then turned around and stepped through the door to his office, locking the door behind him with an amused smirk at the sight before him.

**A/n: Holy poop! I can't believe how long that took! Well I hope you guys really liked it! I know I had an amazing time writing it. For the next chapter I have some things lined up but I could always use ideas! Sooo if you could review and tell me how you're feeling on the story so far, I might just get this next chapter out faster! **

**A/n: This next chapter is going to be the big dinner party! Will Sasuke get the chance to ask Naruto? Will Itachi make really perverted comments? Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? All these questions could be answered if only you give me reviews! Ok so that last question might have been Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hey! It was not!**

**A/n: Any ways, see ya next time ^.^ peace elate broha! **


End file.
